Hidden
by PEACEHIPPI
Summary: So Harry has a sis and he finds out things will progress as time goes on. Right now Harry just found out and is having a melt down. Don't like don't review read


A/N Okay so this is not my work...so on so forth w/e I have to say to not get arrested/ I'm aware my last fanfic sucked sorry its what forty miutes of effort and no spell check will do to you. Anyway if you like it yeah if you don't don't tell me! kk thanks

* * *

"You knew! How could you know and not tell me!" He exploded. Harry was an overwhelming shade of scarlet which Sirius found a tad frightening. His godson was pacing around the room attempting to relieve his fury. It didn't work. "They were all dead; you said they were all dead." Harry's voice was shaking becoming weaker with each word that was spoken even though the boy was trying to maintain his composure. "How could you do that, how…?" Harry stopped. There were so many emotions consuming him at that moment. All he wanted to do was either A) kill everyone in the room in a very violent yet still entertaining manner or B) just hide. Needless to say he "chose" option c. Talk.

"I understand that you're upset; it was for the best," Dumbledore said, trying to calm his student down. Depending on one's point of view, it could be said that Harry was calmed a bit. Others…not so much. Harry smirked. He smirked and smirked until he began to chuckle until he keeled onto the floor. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore glanced at one another, all perplexed at how a person's entire façade could do a complete one eighty in a matter of seconds. Then he spoke, and everyone in the room gazes' were directed towards the boy who lived.

"Always sticking with the same story aren't you?" Harry's fit of giggles had dissolved, bringing back a stern face yearning for answers.

"I've always done what I believed best at the time," Dumbledore said.

"Well, bloody good lemon drops to you then." Harry folded his arms and flopped onto a chair. He knew he wasn't going to be able to leave this room without one of Dumbledore's "explanations." Don't get him wrong, Harry still respected Dumbledore and really cared for the man, but lately SECRETS. SECRETS. And more SECRETS. Dumbledore had promised him that after the prophecy, Harry knew everything about his own life. Oh wait, it's not his life. His life died when the "Great" Harry Potter was born, leaving him to be "protected" by everyone who "loved" him. Harry had beenhowling for the past few hours. He was done now. Besides the sooner he was okay with the situation, the sooner he could go to sleep…oh who the hell was he kidding. The instant he returned Ron and Hermione would be in the midst of forcing him to play a vexing round of twenty questions. Yet somehow that still turned out to be a more pleasurable instance than his current situation.

"Ready for me to start now?"

Harry took a deep breathe and replied, "Yeah," to his professor.

Remus decided to begin. "Well, Harry, as you know, you were in grave danger the night your parents were killed and whenyou defeated the Dark Lord. Your safety had to be dealt with, so you went to live with your aunt and uncle."

"Look, I know this part for the love of God! Anyone who doesn't live under a rock knows this part!" Harry interrupted. He could feel his blood boiling. Everyone was always trying to sugarcoat his life. No one could ever tell the truth. "All I want to know is how in bloody hell I have a sister and why it took me so freaking long to find out!"

"Well I'd explain how her existence came to be, but I think you've already figured that part out. I mean, James wasn't exactly what one would call a celebist." Dumbledore and Lupin glared.

"Who is these days?" a sweet voice chimed in. The door to Dumbledore's office stood open,and in front of it remained a girl, her arms tucked below her chest. The women's chocolater hair shimmered in the sunlight flowing down to her lower back. She wore a cockeysmirk on her face clearly amused at her previuos statement.

" How lovely for you to join us Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore greeted.


End file.
